Rapid growth in the electrical industry has produced a need for electrical devices that are smaller in size but that operate in high-power architectures to support multiple features/functions. A high-power device generally supports high current and produces very high-power, which requires the device to have efficient heat dissipation capability. Typical two-terminal surface-mount discrete power semiconductor devices consist of a lead frame on which the cathode/bottom side of a semiconductor die or chip is mounted, and a clip that connects to the anode/top side of a semiconductor die. Manufacturers have started using conductive clips for high-power devices instead of gold wire or aluminum wire to connect the thin layer of metal on the top of die to the leads of the lead frame.
The clip attaching process for attaching the conductive clips to components of the device typically include cutting the clip from a clip reel, picking up the clip from the clip reel, and attaching the clip to the die surface. Use of conducting clips however introduces issues like clip movement that have increased the difficulty and cost of manufacturing the semiconductor package and reduced the units per hour (“UPH”) rate in assembly. Consequently, there is a need for a semiconductor device process that includes a new clip attaching process that solves these issues while allowing for quick attachment of the clip on the die surface to connect the thin layer of metal on the top of die surface to the lead of substrate.